


IAWOITE - Chapter 3

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [3]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

Once you both placed and received your coffee orders, him a plain coffee with milk and nearly half a cup of sugar, and you, a mocha coffee drink with more chocolate than coffee, you both took a seat at the table he’d saved.

“So,” he started out, taking a long sip of his coffee, “I have to ask...what made you do what you did back at the restaurant?”

You figured he’d ask about that. “Well, one, I hate bullies. Two, I thought and do think you are really cute...” He smiled, blushing slightly at the compliment, “and three, I was made fun of in school too, so I was living vicariously a little bit.”

“You?” he asked. “You were made fun of?”

The smile faded from your face as you remembered the hell you’d been through in high school. “Yea,” you sighed, “Except my experience was different than yours, I assume.” As you looked his way, you could see the smile fade from his face as well. He leaned in, which you appreciated; it meant he was listening. “From what I could gather back at the restaurant, you were made fun of for being geeky, yes?”

He nodded, not saying anything else. Most people would’ve launched into a tirade about their own experiences, but he was intently waiting for you to continue. “Well, for me, I was deemed the school slut, even though I’ve only had two boyfriends in my 29 years and neither one of them were from high school. Apparently, if you look pretty, at least I think that was why, I developed early,” you said, pointing to your well-endowed chest, “you must sleep with everybody, so no matter how hard I tried to convince people otherwise, they all called me a slut. I had a hell of a time in high school.”

He reached across the table to place his hand over yours. Under normal circumstances, physical touching might be a bit much at this point, but you’d already kissed him, so the touch felt intimate, rather than obtrusive. “I’m so sorry, Y/N,” he said, “You are beautiful, but no one deserves that.” 

“Thanks,” you replied, allowing the smile to return to your face. “Where those guys we met back there consistent bullies? Or just random guys that talked shit?”

“Oh no,” he said, leaning back into his chair and taking another sip of his coffee, “they were definitely consistent bullies. Mind you, I went to high school when I was barely a preteen, so they were about four years older, but they made my life hell.”

You returned his earlier gesture, grabbing his hand and rubbing his palm with your fingers. He continued, obviously grateful for the understanding ear. “The blonde one stuffed me in a locker on more than one occasion. The dark-haired one stole my clothes in gym class all the time, and...” he stopped, as if he didn’t want to admit anything more, lest it be too much information too soon.

“It’s okay,” you whispered, “no judgement here.”

“One of their friends, who wasn’t at the restaurant, once tied me to a flagpole in nothing but my underwear while half the school laughed and pointed at me.”

“Oh my god,” you gasped, leaning back in shock, “Spencer, I’m so sorry. People suck.”

“Yea,” he sighed, “sometimes they really do. But enough about sad stuff and stuff we want to forget,” he said, pushing his coffee cup toward yours, in an effort to toast to a change in conversation. “How about we talk about stuff that makes us happy?”

You smiled, clinking cups with his and taking a sip. “Yes, please,” you said, chugging another sip or two. You desperately needed caffeine this morning. Over the course of the next two hours, you and Spencer fell into easy conversation. You talked about everything from your families to your degrees, you had five between the two of you, as well as your friends. His best friends were Derek, JJ, Emily, Penelope, Aaron and David - all from work, which you decided to avoid talking about today. You told him your best friend was now your former best friend, as she had slept with your ex-fiancee. “Oh, I’m sorry,” he said again, “off that subject. Forget that guy, he’s an idiot.”

“I agree,” you laughed. “She was my only close friend though. Everyone else is just an acquaintance, so I’m at a loss for friends at the moment.”

“You’re better off without them,” he said smiling. You took a quick look at your phone, realizing you needed to head out if you wanted to get to your job interview on time - and you did. You desperately wanted this job. “Well, I have to go,” you said, staring between him and the door, “I have a job interview. But this has been really amazing. There a chance we could exchange numbers?” you asked hopefully.

“More than a chance,” he smiled. “Only if I can get yours though.”

“Of course,” you replied joyfully, reciting your phone number for him to immediately program into his phone. 

After you’d done the same with his, you both stood up and said goodbye. You’d stuck your tongue down his throat earlier, but you didn’t want to make a habit out of that just yet, you’d like to get to know him a little more before you did that again; you really liked him. So instead, you placed a soft kiss on his cheek. “This was great. Talk to you soon?”

“Definitely,” he replied, walking with you as you headed out the door. “You’ll need to tell me how that job interview goes. Good luck.”

“Thanks, I’m gonna need it,” you declared. “I hate interviews.”

“I’m sure you’ll be amazing, Y/N,” he said, unlocking his car. “Just breathe. I’ll talk to you soon.”


End file.
